


Day 16: Public Place

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [16]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, In Public, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Suit Sex, Suit Shopping, Top Jack, prompt, public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Things get interesting whilst Alex is trying on suits for his cousin's wedding.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 18





	Day 16: Public Place

"Jack, what do you think of this one?" Jack gave a heavy sigh. He must have asked him this at least a thousand times now.

Alex was looking for a suit for his cousin's wedding. He hadn't seen a lot of his family in years since they all still lived in the UK so he wanted to make a good impression by looking smart. As a result, they'd spent the entire day looking for the perfect one and Jack was starting to lose the will to live. He loved his boyfriend dearly but this was starting to get out of hand.

He looked up as Alex stepped out of the changing room and felt his jaw drop. The suit was snug fitting without looking tight and accentuated his slight frame perfectly. The trousers hugged his ass and legs and it was pretty safe to say he looked hot as hell.

Jack glanced towards the changing room entrance to make sure there weren't any members of staff lurking anywhere before getting to his feet and pushing Alex back into the cubicle.

"Jack!" He laughed but was quickly silenced when Jack pushed their lips together in a heated kiss. He pressed Alex up against the wall as he moaned softly into Jack's mouth. "Jack we're in a changing room!" He hissed as he pulled back, pupils blown wide.   
"So stay quiet." He reconnected their lips and Alex was quick to reciprocate despite the mild attempt at a protest. They both knew he had a bit of an exhibitionist streak even if he wouldn't admit it.

Jack reached down between them and began undoing the tight dress pants. Alex let out a small whimper as he reached in and palmed his dick through his boxers. "Shh." Jack mumbled. "Don't wanna get caught now do we?" Alex bit his lip as he shook his head vigorously.

He turned Alex so he was facing the wall and carefully shimmied his pants and boxers down to his knees. Alex pushed back against him, pressing against his rapidly hardening cock. Jack ground against him a little before undoing his jeans. Alex watched him over his shoulder as he ran his hand over his shaft a few times in anticipation.

Jack pulled his hand away smirking a little as Alex whined. "Shut up you little slut or you're going to get us caught and then you'll never get to cum." Alex's eyes grew darker still as he braced himself against the wall. Jack spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva over himself. It wasn't going to be nearly enough to make this easy on Alex but it was going to have to do. It wasn't like Alex would complain, he loved the burn.

He lined up, pausing a moment to just appreciate the sight before him. He truly was stunning. Apparently unable to help himself, Alex pushed back onto Jack letting out a satisfied breath as Jack entered him. Jack had to bite hard on his lower lip to hold back the moan fighting to emerge. Alex always felt so good, all hot and tight around him.

After a moment of stillness, Jack began to move. He took a firm grip of Alex's hips with one hand whilst the other entwined itself with Alex's against the wall. He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck as he began to speed up, they didn't have much time and Jack knew he wouldn't last long given how taboo this all was. 

He soon found himself letting go of Alex's hand in order to cover his mouth. Being quiet had never been his strong suit and what had started off as soft mewling sounds were quickly building into loud moans which would no doubt get them caught.

He continued to thrust into him as Alex's legs began to shake a little with anticipation, he was close. Jack took a firm grip of Alex's member and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Neither of them lasted long after that. Jack released into Alex hard as he tightened around him, doing his best to catch as much of Alex's cum as possible so as not to ruin the clothes they hadn't even paid for yet.

He pulled out and pulled a packet of tissues from his pocket cleaning up as best he could whilst Alex tried to catch his breath. "Guess I'm on to a winner with that one then." He mumbled making Jack laugh. 


End file.
